


Bastian's Self-Rule

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Neverending Story (Movies), The Neverending Story - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Erotica, Gen, Germany, Guilty Pleasures, High School, Home, Horny Teenagers, Imagination, Lust, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Touching, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Coming home from a frustrating day at School, Bastian is determined to achieve some release.





	Bastian's Self-Rule

"Ugh!" Bastian Balthasar Bux let himself into the small Berlin flat and groaned aloud. Dumping his keys and backpack on the table just inside the front door, the 17-year-old aggressively kicked off the black scuffed boots which made the balls of his feet feel like they were on fire. His height decreased by three inches -- bringing him down to his non-imposing five feet and one inch -- he continued to storm through the flat, shedding layers as he did so. The brown leather jacket went first, the zips jangling as it fell in a heap on the bare wood of the hallway floor. As he padded through to the bedroom, he wrestled with the zip of his skintight red sweater, getting increasingly frustrated as it refused to budge. It was at an awkward angle under his arm and required a lot of contorting before he could get enough leverage to release the metal teeth. With a sigh of relief, he wriggled unceremoniously out of the sweater's confines and let it drop in the doorway of his bedroom. _God, that feels better_ , he thought, stepping out of the pool of material and leaving it on the floor.

 _Glad Dad's working late today_.  
  
He had a bummer of an evening. What had been intended as a fun night out with his new friends had turned into Bastian sitting alone and nursing a bottle of **Dunkel** , while the other three disappeared off with various sleazy guys. The memory of Slip practically mounting some lovely blonde new girl, both of them totally oblivious to Bastian's presence, made him shudder and pull a face. That had been the last straw; he'd grabbed his jacket and left as quickly as he could, not pausing to say goodbye to any of his friends. They were all far too busy to care about him, clearly.  
  
Bastian flopped down onto his double bed, staring up at the peeling paint of the ceiling. If anything, he thought bitterly. The night was intended so that Bastian could get some _action_. It was true. After a particularly sour break-up with his girlfriend of nearly three months -- now merely known as _De Cheating Hure_ \-- Bastian was the one of her friends who really needed a fun night. He finally thought he was getting over her and he'd been ready to get back into the social field...only to spend the evening watching all his friends getting the action he so sorely needed. It wasn't fair.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and caught sight of himself in his full-length mirror. _There's nothing wrong with me...is there_? he thought mournfully, pulling himself to his bare feet and standing in front of the mirror, inspecting himself. His dark brown, almost black, hair short and wavy as he looked on his slim pale shoulders and he tossed his _mane_ of waves back. He liked her hair. His face was long and his cheeks a little flushed from all the beer he'd consumed, wide blue eyes framed by thick lashes looking out at him. He scanned lower, contented thus far with what he'd seen. His skin was milky pale and smooth as cream. He ran a tentative finger over his collarbone, raising a shiver of little goosebumps as he did so. His hand moved lower, cupping his right testicle and then the left. They weren't overly large but well-proportioned and sporting some rather impressive proportions thanks to his thick white briefs. He reached behind himself, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them slowly fall to his feet. He cupped his balls again, feeling a little thrill as his cold fingers brushed against his rapidly hardening pink _spear_.  
  
One hand remained at the right side of his torso, gently teasing his nipple into a state of outright arousal and eliciting a little purr from deep in his throat. The other hand slid ever so slowly over his flat white stomach, seeking out more exciting territory. Stopping just short of the waistband of his underwear, Bastian shifted his position and turned to examine his backside. In the white cotton underwear, the cheeks appeared pert and round -- he had his newfound determination in P.E. to thank for that -- and it was just asking to be touched. Moving his hand to massage his other butt cheek, he gave his behind a gentle caress, a little squeeze and then a good hard smack. The slight pinkening of the skin and the little thrill with rushed through him, increasing the heat he was feeling between his legs, made him let out a little whimper. He bit down hard on his pink lower lip and turned so he was facing the mirror again. Without him realizing, the hand playing with his butt cheek was getting a little rougher and he had to chew on his lip to stop himself crying out again. There would be plenty of time for that.  
  
His hand rested briefly on his stomach before creeping further south, toying with the elastic of the white cotton briefs. A little shiver of excitement passed through his body and he was dying to just get on with it, but he restrained himself. He was going to enjoy every second of this. He owed it to himself. So instead of removing his underwear off, he stroked his fingers lazily across the smooth skin between his slightly visible hip bones, teasing himself until he couldn't take it any more and just had to slide out of his briefs. He let out a sigh of contentment...but it wasn't time yet. Bastian fixed his gaze on his own face in the mirror, staring hard into his own eyes -- now darkened with lust for himself -- and he teased his soft inner thighs with his fingernails. The goosebumps sprung up again, this time all over his body, and he caught his lower lip between his teeth. The look in his eyes was getting desperate as he grazed his nails up his thigh again, stopping just short of where he really wanted to feel his hand. A third time and he was literally panting, unable to hold back any more.  
  
Bastian's head fell back, eyes closing in pleasure, as he let his fingers brush gently against the burning slick skin of his throbbing cock. He shuddered and pressed his lips together hard, willing himself to do it one more time. He caressed himself again, a little less gently this time, and let out a little whimper. His heart was pounding, his cheeks were flushed and he couldn't take any more. He finally allowed himself to give in and slid a palm tighter over the rod of flesh, pressing against his aching and desperate cock. This caused him to give a deep throaty moan as he -- at long last -- began to rub small neat strokes against the hard long schlong.  
  
He worked slowly, savoring every movement, and the hand at his torso began to squeeze a little harder, tugging on his rock-hard nipple and eliciting another moan, louder than the first. Little waves of pleasure began to radiate up his body from the ever-growing heat between his legs, and he found himself unable to stand any longer. He collapsed back onto the bed, his hands still making their deliberate movements and he spread his legs a little wider. Eyes squeezed closed and mouth hanging open, the occasional little gasp or sigh becoming more frequent, the fingers on his cock sped up. His slim hips began to buck and he found himself neglecting his aching nipples to apply the full attention of both hands between his legs. He let out a deep sensuous moan as he slid two fingers inside himself, feeling the warmth and the wetness take him in. Moving these fingers in time with the speedy strokes on his penis was pushing him further and further towards the edge. Bastian's moans were becoming louder and he had stopped bothering to try and suppress them. He didn't think the neighbors could exactly complain about this being a regular problem, so he was going to be as loud as the hell he liked.  
  
He suddenly found his mind wandering to his friends. What would they be doing now? The way he pictured his friend Atreyu grinding his hips against Fantastica's heavenly beauteous Moonchild, Bastian wouldn't be surprised if they'd just done it and fucked right there in the Ivory Tower's illuminated polished chambers. He could just imagine Atreyu slipping his undergarments to one side, pulling his throbbing hard cock discreetly out of his buffalo fur trousers and sliding it roughly inside himself. The thought made him back arch and he let out a long groan. What he wouldn't give for that; to be fucked good and hard, even if it was in a _sacred_ place. The fantasy spurred him on, his fingers moving faster and harder inside him. He added a third and crooked them slightly, allowing pressure on his G-spot which made him yelp in pleasure. He imagined his fingers were the long thick cock of the Greenskin warrior -- any guy -- and his movements became even rougher.  
  
God, he was close. Bastian was so close and he needed this so much. He almost didn't want it to be over, but at the same time the sweet need for release was building and burning inside him. His cock was electric, every touch could be the one that pushed him over the edge. His legs spread instinctively wider and his back arched again and finally he was there. His orgasm exploded inside him, sending reverberations of pleasure shuddering through his whole body. He came, long and loud, tossing his head from side to side as he shook with ecstasy. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he let out an exhausted and satisfied sigh. Bastian was covered in a fine sheen of post-orgasmic sweat and he felt lighter than air. He'd been waiting a long time for that. Pushing himself up off the bed, he walked towards the mirror, stopping within four inches of it, quietly admiring the glistening cum-covered flesh. He had changed so much from the shy chubby kid he had been six years ago, and a smile curled on his lips prideful of the fact. The pretension blossomed deep within Bastian's soul as he made smooches at his reflection, tickled seeing his breath appear on the glass. Licking it in a spark of amatory, he chuckled at the act before his gaze turned to a drop of semen running down his chest. Catching it with a finger, he raised it to the tip of his tongue. The very flavor of his own seed made Bastian hum as he stood back and took another self-gratified view of his body and how much he let loose this evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have had "The Neverending Story" on my mind of late and wanted to do stories following Bastian's teen years and how he becomes more adventurous and self-confident as he matures. Hope you enjoy the story, reviews are appreciated. 
> 
> Like many fans of the book, I was not a fan of the third film in the 90s trilogy. Nor did I care for Jack Black's character Slip "The Nasty". Not one of his best roles and I would've preferred someone more pleasing to the eye and convincing for the antagonist role. Original story and its characters are property of Michael Ende.


End file.
